Rita's story
This is how Rita's story goes in The Great Dog Caper. return to the apartment and Blair are taking photographs of the dogs Burke: It's like we're printing our own money! rings Blair: up Yeah! What do you want?! Zorran: phone Mr. Blair. Blair: Oh, Zorran! Yeah, we have the pictures! Zorran: Well, where are you guys? Blair: Oh, we're in the office right now. tugs leave Zoe Trent: Look at me, I haven't had a grooming like that before! And the groomer was so good! Look at this stitching on my collar! It's gonna be to rip it. Tito: It makes you even more purty than before. Rita: Good, now you can go. leaves to group and goes to the window Buster: Zoe, please don't make it too hard. Rita has difficult life more than you. Why not make ammends? is unsure then Tito gives her a sad puppy dog eyed look Zoe Trent: Okay, I think I really should. goes over to Rita Zoe Trent: Hey, watcha doing? Rita: Looking at the sun one more time. Zoe Trent: Listen, Rita. I'm sorry about last night. And I know you're mad at me for leaving but I have to go back. You see.. Rita: Let me guees: Blythe's a special girl and you're her best friend. And even though you're just a canine and no one else can understand you, you feel like you're a human. Because that's how she treats you. is surprised to see Rita guessed it right Zoe Trent: How did you know that? Rita: Because, Torry was just the same. She was my whole world go into a flashback as "When She Love Me" plays see Torry playing with a very young Rita. Then we see them reading a book, then under the sheets at night. Then we see Rita sitting next to Tory in the car. Then we see them running to a hill where a tire swing is. Then they jump into a pile of leaves, which fades back to Torry's room. We now see a grown Rita lying on the bed, then Torry grabs one of the pillows, in which awakes Rita. Rita then looks up in curiousity and sees what's going on. And she sees Torry and one her friends over then Rita looks around the room and notices things changing. Then Rita curls up and waits as Torry is soon a teenager. Then one day, Tory drops some things and then some comes up to Rita as she picks her things up then she feels Rita's tail and then Rita wakes up and runs out. Torry then gently pets her and then we go back to a car ride, then once they stopped, they head into an animal shelter. Then Torry left her. Rita is then shocked to see her leave. And then when she can't see the car anymore, she howls sadly. in reality Zoe Trent: gasps Rita: You never can forget many of your owners, but some of them forget you and then give you away. Zoe Trent: Rita, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. Rita: It's alright Zoe, and I forgive about last night. Zoe Trent: Is there anyway I can h.. Rita: Just go. Zoe Trent: so after Zoe opens the vent Buster: How long will it last, Zoe? Blythe is growing up and there's nothing you can. She might soon leave the pet shop she works at. It's your choice Zoe, you can go back or stay with us and live forever. You'll be adored by children for generations. veiw the vent Einstein: up to Zoe Zoe Trent: Who am I. To break up the gang? Buster: grins Zoe Trent: the vent Rita: and sees Zoe is staying and she grins Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts